


Nuisance

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Biting, Choking, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor peril, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: “I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you.”“I think you know which I’d prefer.”Set during The Empire Strikes Back on Hoth





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> Requested by Dragoness17

You were about to strangle your copilot. Well, technically you were his copilot, but at the moment technicalities were the last thing on your mind. Han guided the ship expertly through the asteroid field, an attempt to lose the TIE fighter tailing you. He was doing great, but he was going so fast that you were pressed against your seat, and he wasn’t entirely avoiding the asteroids. Every so often, a hunk of space rock bumped into the Falcon, sending shudders through her and you. 

You struggled against the G force, still determined to do your job. Your hand just barely reached the switches you needed. Nevertheless, you hit them with success, and breathed a sigh of relief as the end of the asteroid field approached. The blasts of the TIE fighter had ceased. Excitement and hope bloomed in your chest as the vastness beyond the field grew ever closer. 

Han let out a crow of victory as he sped through the last rock. A triumphant grin was on his face. Your heart fluttered a little, and suddenly you became very focused on the board in front of you, preparing the hyperdrive. “I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you,” you muttered. 

“I think you know which one I’d prefer,” he said smoothly. You rolled your eyes. Of course, he would take this chance to hit on you. He stood from his chair and leaned over, that stupid, gorgeous, crooked grin on his face. “What do you say?” 

You were about to give him a smart reply when a blast jolted the Falcon, sending Han tumbling to the floor. “Punch it!” he yelled. You complied, hitting the final switch. The stars around you immediately blurred as the Falcon moved faster than the speed of light, saving you from whatever assailant had managed to get through the field behind you. 

You started to laugh as soon as you sent the Falcon to hyperspace. “Shut up,” Han murmured, struggling to his feet. You managed to stifle your laughter into giggles.

“Sorry, hot shot.” He scowled. You knew he loathed the nickname; so, obviously, you used it every chance you had. “Maybe next time.” 

His smirk came back in full force, causing immediate regret at your wording. “Next time, huh?” He nudged your arm before he sat down in the pilot’s chair once more, stretching out. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

“Whatever, fly boy.” You stuck your tongue out at him and went to go get a drink. You ignored his request for one as well, returning to the cockpit with a bottle and satisfied smirk. 

“You didn’t get me one.”

“Nope,” you said cheerfully as you popped the top and took a swig. 

“Guess that means we’ll have to share,” he sighed. Next thing you knew, he had snatched it from you and was grinning like a fool. Jeez, he knew how to make your blood boil. 

“Fuck off, Solo, that’s mine!”

He shrugged. “My ship, my drinks.” 

You waited until he had taken a sip and let his guard down before you snatched it back. You beamed at him as you took another swig.

“You know, that’s basically an indirect kiss,” he purred.

You recoiled. “Ugh, what are you, five? Here, take the stupid drink,” you grumbled, pushing the bottle against his chest. “We’re nearing the coordinate, anyway.” The Falcon slowed as she exited hyperspace. The blue world you had been in vanished, leaving a small, white planet in its place. You busied yourself flipping switches and pushing buttons, trying desperately to ignore Han’s stare. 

After a moment, Han finally went back to action, guiding the Falcon down towards the base. You hurried off the ship as soon as it landed in the hangar, exhaling a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. A small crowd had gathered to meet you, a few of your fellow crew members congratulating you on your successful mission. You pushed through most of them with a smile and soft ‘thank you’s, your eyes darting around for one person in particular. 

“(Y/N)!” Luke Skywalker’s cheerful voice sounded from the back of the crowd, and you spotted him waving you over. You tried not to run to greet him, but you still nearly tackled him with a hug. “I’m so glad you’re back,” he said earnestly as he returned the embrace. 

“How’s my favorite force user?” you asked as you held him at arm's length. You looked him up and down carefully. Luke seemed fine enough, albeit dressed much too heavily for inside the base. “You goin’ somewhere, farm boy?” 

He smiled sheepishly. “I gotta go on my rounds. Sorry, (Y/N).” 

You groaned. “But I just got back! We were gonna play cards,” you whined. 

“I know, I know,” Luke amended, “but this is important. You understand, don’t you?”

You fought back a pout and gave him a smile instead. “Of course I do,” you said. “You gotta do what you gotta do. Just be careful, okay?” You lightly punched his arm. “Don’t make me rescue you.” 

Luke laughed and pulled you into another hug. Then, he quickly bade you goodbye and ventured towards the big door. You sighed as you watched him go. Luke was a good kid. A lot of people saw him as a savior for the Rebellion, but all you saw was a kid thrown into a leadership role that reminded you way too much of yourself. You sighed again and prayed to the Maker he would be okay. 

“Hate to see him leave, love to watch him go?” Han’s husky voiced sounded right by your ear. 

You swung around and lightly pushed his chest. “Don’t be gross, Solo, he’s my friend,” you growled. 

“If he’s your friend, what does that make me?” he asked, his grin growing. 

“A nuisance,” you said resolutely. Sidestepping him, you glided towards the quarters area of the base. Much to your chagrin, Han followed close behind. 

On the way to your quarters, you spotted Chewbacca and quickly stopped to speak with him. “Please,” you pleaded with the wookie. “Take him.” 

Chewie vocalized his agreement and took his friend by the shoulder, guiding him away from you towards the kitchens. “Oh, c’mon (Y/N),” Han called. You simply waved at him as was dragged away by his copilot. 

You went into your room and let the door slide shut behind you. With a sigh, you collapsed on your bed and snuggled your face into your pillow. Absentmindedly, you toed off your boots and stripped off your jacket, letting both hit the floor. You hadn’t realized how tired you were. The adrenaline that had previously fueled you was spent. You were almost glad Luke wasn’t available for cards, because you probably would’ve canceled anyway. Within seconds you were out, the exhaustion from the day’s mission overcoming you. 

You felt like you slept for a day and a half. By the time you woke up, the sky was almost dark, and your clock told you you’d been out for nearly as long as you thought. You slid your coat on and shambled out to the flight deck. You had just stopped to talk to a group of pilots when Han rushed over, his coat lightly dusted with snow, with C-3PO right behind him. “Deck Officer,” he said gruffly. 

The man next to you straightened. “Yes sir?” 

“Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?” 

The deck officer tilted his head slightly. “I haven’t seen him.” A jolt of panic ran through you. “It’s possible he came in through the South entrance…” he trailed off. 

“It’s possible?” Han repeated. “Why don’t you go find out?” The deck officer quickly scampered off, leaving you alone with Han. “It’s getting dark out there,” he added quietly. 

“You haven’t seen him?” you asked, trying to quell your rising anxiety. 

Han gave a short shake of his head. “Not since right before I came in from patrol,” he said, his voice tinged with dread. 

You swallowed heavily and looked towards the main hangar doors where you could see the sky darkening further. “Not good,” you muttered. 

The deck officer approached the two of you again. “Sir? Commander Skywalker hasn’t come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in,” he suggested. 

“Not likely,” Han mumbled, his jaw clenching for a moment. “Are the speeders ready?”

The deck officer shook his head with a sorrowful expression. “Not yet. We’re having trouble adapting them to the cold.” 

Han nodded. “Then we’ll have to go out on Tauntauns,” said Han resolutely. 

You gaped at him. “Are you crazy? The temperature is dropping too rapidly.” 

“That’s right,” he said, staring at you pointedly. “And our friend’s out in it.” 

That shut you up real fast. Han pushed through the other people on the flight deck to the main tunnel and you trailed behind him. You watched him mount a tauntaun and crossed your arms over your chest. “Your Tauntaun’ll freeze before you reach the first marker,” the deck officer tried to reason with him. 

Han gripped the reins of the beast tightly and leaned down, glaring at the deck officer. “Then I’ll see you in Hell!” 

He maneuvered the tauntaun out of the tunnel before you had a chance to wish him luck, or really say anything at all. 

* * *

The hours passed slowly as you stood beside Leia and Major Derlin in the hangar, eyes trained on the horizon. An officer approached the major. “Sir,” the lieutenant said, “all the patrols are in. There’s still no contact from Skywalker or Solo.” 

The cold that permeated your chest was harsher than any chill Hoth could produce. You barely registered the message that 3PO passed along to the princess, nor Derlin’s gentle insistence that the shield doors be closed. You did, however, hear Chewie’s suffering howl as the doors shut with a resounding thud that filled the hangar. 

* * *

The morning couldn’t dawn soon enough. The doors opened, and just as quick four snowspeeders flew out of the hangar. Zev happened to be the one to find them, and soon you were in the med bay, watching Luke float in the bacta tank with tears in your eyes. “He’ll be okay,” Han said next to your ear. You startled and turned, nearly crashing into his chest. 

“Thanks to you,” you said with a smile, trying not full on sob. In a moment of pure joy, you threw your arms around Han’s neck and hugged him close to you. “I was so worried,” you muttered into his shoulder. 

He stiffened, his hands ghosting over your waist before he returned the hug. “For me? Jeez, kid, have a little faith,” he grumbled. When you pulled away, he was blushing. You had to laugh. Han Solo, blushing? What a sight. 

“For the both of you.” You punched his shoulder gently. “Don’t let it go to your head.” Medics started to move about as an alarm on the bacta tank went off. 

You whipped around and watched as Luke began to fidget before he swam up to surface. You and Han were ushered out as soon as one of the medics had popped the top of the tank to drag Luke out. 

* * *

You paced outside of Luke’s room in the med bay. Han was settled against the wall with Chewie, watching you wear a track in the floor. “Kid, you need to relax,” Han said, sick of your repeated movements. You paused mid stride, just long enough to stare pointedly at him, and then you began pacing again. Han sighed. 

You shot into the room as soon as the door slid open, nearly tackling Luke who sat on the edge of his bed. “(Y/N)!” Han scolded. You ignored him. You were too busy checking Luke for visible injuries. 

“You dumb baby, what were you thinking?” you asked him, hands clutching the sides of his face. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Luke said through his pursed lips. He gently pushed your hands away, grinning at you. “Thanks for worrying.”

You hugged him close. “You know I always worry about you.” You pulled away, your eyes shining slightly with unshed tears. You punched his arm. “Don’t do that again!” 

Luke laughed and looked towards Han, who stood by the door with a smile. “How are you feeling, kid?” he asked. “You don’t look so bad to me.” Han approached him with an appraising look. “In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark.”

Luke beamed. “Thanks to you.”

“That’s two you owe me, Junior,” Han teased his friend. 

You stood just as Leia entered. “I’ll see you later, Luke,” you said to your friend, gently pinching his cheek. “Get some rest, okay?” You waited until he nodded to leave, giving the princess a quick greeting before jetting out of there. 

Han caught up with you a few minutes after you left. “I’m staying, by the way. Just for a little longer,” he told you nonchalantly. 

You stiffened. “I didn’t realize you had planned on leaving,” you said, trying to hide your distress. Han may have been annoying, but you certainly didn’t want him gone. The whole Lost Luke debacle had been proof of that. 

“Well, you know. Hard to stay in one place with a bounty on my head,” he said easily. “But, I can’t leave now.” 

You stopped walking and turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. “And why is that?”

He grinned. “Cause you like me too much.” 

Your eyes widened in surprise and you laughed. “Is that so?” You shook your head. 

“Yep,” he said, emphasizing the ‘p’. He stepped towards you and you took a step back. Your back pressed against the hallway wall. You exhaled, blowing a strand of hair out of your face, and looked up at Han, who had effectively trapped you. 

“Someone’s been feeding you false information,” you told him, pretending your voice didn’t have a slight waver to it. 

His smug grin didn’t cause the usual ‘punch-in-face’ gut reaction it usually did. Instead, you were grateful for the wall you leant against; your knees felt very shaky. “I don’t think so, sweetheart. I think my information is spot on.” His face lowered a little closer to yours. 

You had to get out of there. “Oh, so it’s sweetheart, now?” You ducked under his arm. “Nice try, hot shot.” 

“Why not?” he asked smoothly, keeping up with your brisk pace. “You told me next time.” 

“I said maybe next time,” you amended, not looking at him. 

Han carefully grabbed your arm, stopping you in your tracks. “And I said I’d hold you to it.” Then, he kissed you. Hard. You stiffened in his grip, but relaxed after a moment, returning the kiss more eagerly than you would have liked to admit. When he parted from you, you stood there, staring at him in a daze. “Speechless, huh?” he said, his self satisfied grin out in full force. 

You felt that familiar tug in your stomach. You slapped him across the face. 

Han staggered away and clutched his cheek, eyes wide with awe. “Speechless, huh?” you said, mocking him before storming to your quarters. 

He called after you, but you ignored him, shutting the door heavily behind you. Well, as heavily as an automatic door could shut. 

Han knocked on your door. “(Y/N)! (Y/N), I’m sorry. Let me in,” he pleaded.

“Why, so you can kiss me again?” you asked, putting as much anger in your voice as you could. Not that you would particularly mind if he did. You shut your eyes and cursed yourself.

“No, I want to apologize. Please?” He sounded pitiful. God, you were an idiot. You pressed the button to open the door. 

You had to stifle a snicker when he nearly fell in. Han straightened and cleared his throat. “What, didn’t expect me to open it?” you asked, fighting a smile. 

“Uh, not really,” he admitted. 

“Well?” You plopped on your bed and rested your chin on your palm. “Go on.” 

Han clenched his jaw, his hands on his hips as he stood before you, very obviously uncomfortable. “I’m sorry for kissing you,” he said. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Well… No, but I am sorry if you didn’t want me to kiss you.” He smiled slightly. “You just looked like you could’ve used a good kiss.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I never said it was a good kiss.” 

His smile widened. “You basically just did.”

You could practically feel your blood pressure rising. “This is a piss poor apology, Solo,” you said, voice full of warning. 

“I know,” he sighed. He stepped up to your bed and squatted down, taking your hands in his. “I am sorry, (Y/N). I’ll only kiss you when you ask me to.” Han grinned to show you he was joking.

Only, you did not think he was really joking. In fact, you were banking on the fact that he wasn’t. You stood and dropped his hands. “Fine. Then kiss  me,” you said simply. 

Han stood as well, confusion evident on his handsome face. “What?”

“Kiss me.”

“(Y/N),” he started dubiously. You interrupted him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a rather forceful kiss. 

His arms circled around your waist, his lips becoming pliable as he eased against you. You could feel his heart hammering against your chest, and you smiled against his lips. “Nervous, Solo?” 

He grumbled. In lieu of answering clearly, he kissed you again, his hands drifting from your waist to your hips. His lips parted and you took the opportunity to slide your tongue lightly against his. Han’s grip on your hips tightened. 

Soon, you were flush against him and he was guiding you backward until the back of your knees pressed against the bed. You parted from the kiss, panting slightly. “C’mon, Han,” you chided, “I know you can do better than that.” 

Your egging seemed to switch a flip in him. His hands released your hips and scooped you up, cupping under your ass. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, panic seizing you for a moment. Han had you pinned to the mattress in seconds, hips neatly fitting against yours. With him so close, you could clearly feel the bulge in his pants pressed against your clothed core and moaned, despite yourself. 

Han lifted himself onto his hands, his erection pressing harder against you because of it. A shudder ran through you. You avoided his eyes, or rather, tried to, until he gripped your chin and made you look at him. “Not so high and mighty now,” he purred. 

“Sh-shut up,” you grumbled, cheeks ablaze. 

“C’mon, (Y/N),” he mocked. “I know you can do better than that.” Han ground against you, sending another shudder through you, one that had you gasping. “No witty retort?”

“Bite me,” you spat. You would’ve been angry if you hadn’t been so turned on. 

He shrugged. “If you insist.” Then, he covered your body with his and sank his teeth into your neck. 

“Han!” you cried out. Sparks went off in your brain and you clutched him closer to you, biting your lip to avoid making any more noises. 

Han sucked a dark hickey just above the bite mark he left. People were sure to know you’d hooked up with someone. You sighed. May as well let them know who it had been with. “C’mere, fly boy.” You pushed him off for a moment, causing him to let out a little ‘oof’, and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. You dragged down the collar of his shirt and nipped a path up his neck. 

“Not fair,” he murmured, skating his hands up your sides. 

“Sure it is,” you replied, grinding against him in earnest. You peppered hickies along his neck and down to his collarbone before you got impatient and tugged on his shirt. “Off.” While he pulled his shirt over his head, you undid the buckle of his belt and the fly of his pants.

Han grabbed your hand and tugged you against him. The kiss he pressed against your lips was sinful. “Your turn,” he said, parting from you so you could pull your shirt off. As soon as you were shirtless, he made quick work of your bra, tossing it across the room. You nearly reprimanded him, but his hands went to your breasts and anything you were going to say was cut off by the moan that wormed its way out of your throat. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, thumbs brushing against your hardening nipples. Your eyes shut, your body starting to shiver from the cold and the overwhelmingness of it all. 

Taking advantage of your distraction, Han switched positions, once again covering your body with his. He was so warm, your personal space heater, and soon your shivering stopped. His mouth moved to your chest as his fingers skillfully undid your fly and slid your pants off. “Are you going to be good for me?” he murmured in your ear. 

Heat flooded through you. You could feel your panties start to dampen. “Not if I can help it,” you replied, attempting to gain back some control. Your will crumbled when he brushed his fingertips along the edge of your underwear, just barely hooking in the waistband. 

Han tsked. “Bad girls don’t get rewards.” He started to tug down your underwear. You squirmed a little, helping him more than you hindered him. 

“Yeah?” you breathed. “What do bad girls get?”

“This.” He flipped you over, tugging your underwear off the rest of the way. His hands squeezed your ass and he let out an awed breath. “Jeez, (Y/N), you’ve got a great ass.” Han tucked his hands under your hips and lifted so you were on your knees, totally bare to him. “Shame you don’t wanna be good,” he said, fingers pressing lightly against your cunt. You gasped and moved to press back on his hand, but just as quick his hand moved, and swatted your ass. “Are you going to be good?”

You arched your back and buried your face in your arms, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like an affirmative. 

Another smack to your ass, this one harder. “What was that?” 

You groaned and lifted your head. “Yes! Is that what you want? Yes!” 

He beamed at your submission. “In that case,” he said, “I guess I could give you what you need.” He ghosted over your slit, then he sunk one finger into you. You barely had time to cry out before he in slid another and began to slowly pump his hand, his fingers dragging expertly against your most sensitive spots. 

You shook as you adjusted to the feel of him slowly fucking you with his hand, moans puffing out of you. Most of them were muffled, thanks to your head buried in the bed, and Han made an effort to hit spots in you that would cause you to make louder noises. “Look at you,” he purred. “So wet and ready. You want my cock, don’t you?”

You were loathe to admit the truth, so you remained silent, grinding into his hand for more friction. You were sure the fact that you were practically dripping for him was proof enough. 

He didn’t seem to think so. His movements stilled, his thumb brushing achingly close to your clit, while he waited for an answer. 

“Han,” you whined. 

“Don’t you?” His thumb circled your clit. His touches were feather-light. It felt like you were about to burst into flames. 

When he pulled his hand away entirely, your walls fluttered around nothing and a frustrated groan left you. “Yes.” 

Han flipped you onto your back and hovered over you, kissing you with almost bruising force. Much to your delight, he held his cock in his hand, his pants down to his knees. He guided himself between your folds and brushed the head of his erection against your clit. Your breathy moans only encouraged him, and soon he was grinding against you, delicious pressure tightening the knot in your stomach. 

“You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” he murmured into your ear. A thrill went down your spine and straight to your stomach. 

“Yes,” you breathed. 

He pressed against your slit, nearly sliding in due to your wetness. “Want me to fuck this greedy cunt?”

Your impatience got the best of you, your hips bucking up to meet him. The head of his cock just barely entered you when he pulled back again. 

“Say the magic words,” he said, nipping at your collarbone. 

You swallowed hard. “Han,” you started shakily, “if you don’t fuck me right now, I may actually shove a blaster down your throat.” You felt his smile against your skin. “Please,” you added, knowing that’s what he really wanted to hear. 

“Close enough.” 

Your eyes almost rolled back in your head as he finally, finally, pressed into you, filling you exquisitely. He moaned when he was fully sheathed inside, the sound music to your ears. 

He was slow at first, and gentle, as if he thought you fragile. One hand cupped your face while the other supported him. It was too soft, too sweet, and completely unexpected. The surge of emotion you felt was confusing and too much. 

“Han,” you moaned, prompting him to snap his hips a little harder. “I’m not—“ You paused to whimper. “I can take it.” 

The hand cupping your face traveled down to your throat. His rough fingertips skated down the column of your neck teasingly. “Can you? I’m not so sure you know what you’re asking for,” he mused. He grasped your throat, thumb pressed against your rapidly beating pulse. 

You gasped and pressed up against him, your legs wrapping around his waist. “Is this the best you’ve got?” Admittedly, even if it was, it wouldn’t be the worst sex you’d ever had. 

Thankfully, Han wasn’t one to disappoint. “Not by a long shot,” he grumbled, hand tightening on your throat. You could still breathe alright, but the gentle cut off of your blood supply left you light headed and breathier than before. 

The pace he set was suddenly brutal, each snap of his hips jolting you back. His grip on your neck tightened further and he leaned into you, your hips lifting so he thrust even deeper into you. You were in heaven. 

He removed his hand when he felt you’d had enough. You were left with a soft buzz in your head and throughout your body, accompanying the heat that flooded your veins. With each thrust, the knot in your stomach tightened. Your walls clenched around him, and he moaned. “Keep that up, I won’t last much longer,” he told you through clenched teeth. 

“Harder,” you pleaded. “Please, Han.” 

He complied and moved his hands to your hips, gripping hard enough to bruise as he slammed into you. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head and you arched underneath him, moaning as you grew closer to the edge. Your undoing was when Han’s hand moved to rub your clit. You barely made it more than a few seconds before the knot broke and you were sent soaring over the edge. 

Your orgasm was enough to push Han to his, and he pulled out just in time, decorating your stomach with semen. 

You panted heavily, blurry eyes trying to focus on him as Han cleaned you off the best he could before collapsing on the bed next to you. Once you could function again, you turned, cuddling up to him. He held you close and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

There was a beat of silence before he spoke. “I definitely can’t leave now.” 

You laughed. “Yeah, not a chance, Solo,” you murmured, burying your face in his neck. You wiggled in his arms so you could whisper in his ear. “You’ve got to at least stay long enough for round two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a teensy bit carried away with this one, but overall I like it. This is part of my series based on requests, so let me know if there’s something you’d like to see! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
